User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Wild Animal Adventure
Plot Trivia Cast # Transcript Cutscene: Meeting a Gorilla (Then, the cage disappears.) *Monty: "I hope you appreciate this favour that I'm doing and letting you out of your cage." *Bam: "Uh. That's great of you and also I want to know all about it for this." (Blaze and Mermaid Coral watched as Bam beats up Monty.) *Bam: "And..." (With one final punch, Monty got flown into the air and he fell unconscious.) *Blaze: "Ya think, Monty is gonna be okay, Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Eh! He's unconscious for some reason. I'm sure he's fine." (They approach Bam.) *Bam: "Hiya Friends! Welcome!" *Mermaid Coral: "Hello!" *Blaze: "Wow! Nice to meet you!" *Mermaid Coral: "They call me Mermaid Coral. I'm a mermaid, ya know. Everyone keeps making mistakes." *Bam: "Never thought I met you around here. You see, I haven't had no one to talk to. But, now I do." *Mermaid Coral: "Ya know the giants. They can be shy and gentle." *Bam: "Yeah! I see that. But, right now, I have to go and deal with a few guards. We'll talk later. Okay!" *Both: "Okay!" (And with that, Bam went in the magic mirror.) Cutscene: Wolverine Alert (Meanwhile, Joey and Kylie are at Campbell Rubin's room.) *Campbell Rubin: "Listen carefully, you stubborn kids. I'm only gonna ask you again. Why haven't you dispose that mermaid." *Joey: "Well. We tried to scare her off, sir." *Kylie: "But somehow, she and that truck is not afraid of anything." *Campbell Rubin: "Not afraid? Not afraid?! Why have I been training you kids all these years. Use some magic! Here's a spellbook. Whip up a creature and eradicate 'em." *Joey: "Uh incapacitate 'em." *Campbell Rubin: "I don't care what you do. You little kids. As long as you get rid of them." *Kylie: "As you wish, sir." *Joey: "Let's see what we got here." *Kylie: "This oughta do it." (A guard was sleeping until it was woken up by Joey and Kylie.) *Joey: "You there." *Kylie: "Come here." (The guard woke up and rushed over to Joey and Kylie. Joey lifted his wand and in an instant, the guard was turned into a dog.) *Kylie: "Cute. But not dangerous enough. Here, let me try." (Kylie lifted her wand and in an instant, the dog was turned into a wolverine.) Cutscene: Meeting a Rhino (Hilary was out exploring with Kipper, when she heard a cage door open.) *Hilary: "Hey look!" (From the distance, they see Monty.) *Monty: "Ya know me. I'm just doing my job." *Sheila: "In three, two, one." *Nelson: "And..." (With one big bash of his horn, he send Monty flying.) *Monty: (Screams). (Hilary saw this happened and raced over to have a better view.) *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Is that what I think it is." * * *All: (Laughing). *Kipper: "Is he a rhino." *Hilary: "Never thought I've seen one here before." *Sheila: "What can I say, first time for everything." *Hilary: "Ya know me. I'm more of a lesson learner myself. I had many fun adventures back home." *Nelson: "Speaking of home, I hope you find the confidence soon, girl. Believe me, I'll be ramming those guards for weeks. Laters!" (And just like that, Nelson went in the magic mirror.) Cutscene: Meeting an Elephant Category:Blog posts